


Caught in the Storm

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Romance, Storms, Summer, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: As Wanda walks you home on the hot summer’s night you almost hope you get caught in the approaching storm.





	Caught in the Storm

There was a soft rumble in the distance and Wanda looked up at the sky.  It was still clear, but you noticed that the few stores that sold umbrellas were putting them out on the sidewalk with the price that little bit higher than they usually are in the summer.

“Thor coming to visit?”  You asked.

Wanda giggled and moved in closer to you, tucking herself into your side.  It was oppressively hot right now.  The approaching storm leading with a thick humidity that clung to your skin and made you sweaty and uncomfortable.  Neither you or Wanda would feel comfortable as close as you were now for long.  Still, you would hold her until you couldn’t stand it anymore.  Her touch was like a drug and you couldn’t get enough.  Even if it was uncomfortably hot to do.

“Maybe he is.  It has been a while since we saw him.”  Wanda said.

“How long before that reaches us?”  You asked, rubbing her side.  You could feel the way the fabric of her floral red sundress clung to her skin.   You hoped you’d get caught in it.  It would cool things down at the very least.  It might also give you an extra reason to cling to each other.

She looked up at the sky again and shook her head.  “Don’t know.  It’s still far off, but it’s moving really quickly.”

You followed the line of the storm as it rolled in, the two of you walking pressed together.  It was coming in quickly.  The clouds rolling forward like a rough wave.  Swirling together as they crept closer to the city.  There was another rumble of thunder and lightning danced over the clouds.

Wanda pulled away from you and made a face.  “So, sweaty.”  She said.

“Not even the good kind of sweaty,”  You teased.  She blushed and turned her face from you.  Her reaction to the slight sexual teasing was so cute you thought you’d push it a little.  You always tried to watch your thoughts with Wanda around.  You knew that she was subjected to every single sexual thought anyone had about her and it was something she’d learned to deal with but didn’t love.  Her blushing was about you though - that she’d been thinking the same thing was cute.  You started thinking about running your tongue up her stomach and nuzzling into her breasts.  You pictured yourself kissing them and suckling on them.

Wanda squeaked and turned beet red.  “You are such a bad girl.”

You giggled and tugged on the fabric of her skirt.  “Only for the right people.”

She swatted at your hand, then caught it and lifted it to her lips, kissing your fingers.  “I don’t know why I spend so much time with you?”

“I think that you do.”  You teased.

She giggled and bumped you.  “Maybe I do.”

You kept walking, looking up at the approaching storm.  Each time you passed a cafe, restaurant or even a grimy little place that sold pizza by the slice of kebabs you thought about dragging her inside.  If you took her inside then the date would last longer and it would mean that the kiss at the door and the moment you parted would be delayed just that small amount.

“If we eat, then the storm will hit and we’ll be trapped inside until it passes,”  Wanda said.

“I don’t mind.”  You said.  Your palms were getting sweaty so you let go of her hand and wiped it on your shorts.  “I can wait in a cozy little coffee shop with you.”

“I know, my love.”  She said.  “All good things must come to an end.”  You stuck out your bottom lip playfully and she poked your side.  “Don’t give me the puppy dog eyes.”

“They usually work.”  You said.

She shook her head and nudged you.  “Let’s just get you home.”

“Maybe we should get an umbrella.”  You suggested as you passed yet another store that had put its umbrellas on the sidewalk.

Wanda looked up at the sky and wrinkled her nose.  “I think we’ll get to your place before it hits.”

“Yeah, but then you have to walk back to the tower.”  You said.

She shrugged.  “I can get a train. Or grab a cab. It’ll be fine.  I don’t mind getting wet.”

You smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.  “I don’t mind when you get wet either.”

“Hey!”  She yelped and nudged you, her skin flushing again.  “Not like that.”

“But like that too.”  You said.

She bit her bottom lip.  You wanted to stop her and pull her against you.  To tease that lip out from between her teeth and then bite it yourself as you kissed her.  You didn’t though.  You just kept walking despite how red Wanda was turning.

“You could have kissed me if you wanted to.”  She said.

“I know.  I will at the door.”  You said.  “I’ll make it good too.”

“I know you will.”  She said.

You chuckled and offered her your elbow.  She hooked her arm around yours and you both picked up your pace.  The air felt heavier now and a little electric.  The sky was darkening too.  The once far off clouds were almost on you, blocking out the sun and making it a little cooler.

“Did you have a fun day?”  Wanda asked as you turned the corner to your street.

“Yes, I always do when I’m with you.”  You said, leaning against her a little.

She smiled softly.  “Always?”

“Always,”  You repeated.

She hummed to herself and rubbed her cheek on your shoulder. “I always have fun with you too.”

You stopped at the door to your building, stepping out of the way of all the people who were walking up and down the street trying to get somewhere out of the rain before they were caught in it.  You looked into her eyes, the green sparkled as she looked at you.

“Well, here we are,”  You said, running your hand up her side.

“Mm… I guess we are.”  She said.

“Will I see you soon?”

She nodded.  “We can get dinner on Tuesday if you like.”

“I’d love that.”

She bit her bottom lip again.  The look always did something to you.  It made you tingle a little just looking at her.  You cupped her jaw and ran your thumb over her bottom lip, letting the pad of your thumb tug it from between her teeth.  She parted her lips and leaned in.  You bridged the difference and kissed her.  It was slow and deep, your tongue coaxing her lips further apart and teasing it between them.  She brought her own tongue out and circled your tongues together.  She pulled herself closer.  The heat of her own body adding to that of the oppressive humidity in the air.  Just when you thought you couldn’t bear it anymore, the sky opened above you and a torrent of rain was released.

If Wanda noticed she didn’t let on.  The water soaked through your clothes and soaked your skin as you kissed.  It made the hair on your head flatten and stick to you.  You and Wanda just pulled yourselves more tightly together.  You pushed your hand into her hair and moaned into her lips.  The water made everything cooler except for your desire for her.  You could feel her nipples stiffen through her dress as her breasts pushed against you.  You wanted her so badly.  Not just sex.  Everything.  A whole life with this beautiful, soft, yet insanely powerful woman you had been lucky enough to fall in love with.

You pulled back slowly, tugging her bottom lip between your teeth.  “Come upstairs.”  You said, your words coming out needy and breathless.

She smiled and nodded, dropping her gaze a little.  “I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask.”


End file.
